Princes charmants
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça peut donner, à votre avis, un concours de princes charmants avec les personnages de Gintama ? Et bien voilà enfin la réponse tant attendue à cette question qui doit hanter tous vos rêves!
1. Un petit avant goût un peu douteux…

**Auteur**: Moi-même! Je ne m'amuse pas à poster les écrits des autres voyons! Sauf s'ils me supplient...

**Titre**: Prince charmant!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à moi, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon tant pis!

**Pairing**: Et bien je risque d'en décevoir, mais il n'y a pas de pairing, ou alors peut-être quelques sous-entendus. Il y a bien des moments où les personnages aiment en faire qu'à leur tête. ~

**Note**: Que dire ? C'était une idée d'histoire qu'on avait eu avec une amie. Mais vu que cela fait un bail qu'on a pas avancé sur cette idée, j'ai pris la décision de la piquer pour moi seule! Fourbe que je suis ~ Et puis bon, on a déjà une autre histoire à deux à finir alors autant ne pas nous lancer à deux dans un nouveau projet. En plus, je mourrais d'envie d'écrire et je n'avais que cette histoire en tête! Je me devais donc de l'écrire une bonne foi pour toute. Azili, si tu passes par là, je te donne la droit de me punir !

* * *

**Chapitre un** : Un petit avant goût un peu douteux…

Bienvenues mes chers amis dans notre toute nouvelle émission, j'ai nommé** Charming Prince** ! Et oui, Josh, mon cher collègue, et moi-même, John, allons vous présenter cette merveille émission durant six jours où nos petits candidats s'affronteront avec acharnement !

Josh : Chaque jour sera consacré à une épreuve. Les candidats qui valideront l'épreuve pourront continuer l'aventure et se rapprocher du statut de prince charmant.

John : Et oui, le but ultime de cette divine aventure est de devenir un somptueux prince charmant aux yeux des belles demoiselles qui peuplent toutes nos planètes !

Josh : Et accessoirement un chèque de **XXXXXXXX** yens. (_Prix censuré pour ne pas faire peur à nos téléspectateurs_.)

John : Sans plus tarder, commençons par présenter nos 15 candidats ! Tous plus beaux, plus forts, plus motivés que jamais !

Josh : Candidat numéro un : Né un 3 novembre. Scorpion. Cheveux : rouge vermillon. Yeux : Bleu océan. 155cm et 40 kg. Poins forts : Toutes les parties de son corps. Tout droit venu d'une autre planète, voici-

John : J'ai nommé Kaguroooo ! Faites une tonne d'applaudissement à ce petit jeune homme plein d'entrain ! « s'approche de lui » Alors un petit mot avant de commencer ?

Kaguro : «_ en train de mâcher du Sukonbu_ » Ben-

John : Que c'est charmant, ma foi ! Suivant !

Josh : Mais tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de-

John : Suivant ! ~

Josh : …Ok. Candidat numéro deux : Né un 10 octobre. Balance. Cheveux : permanente argentée. Yeux : Brun rougeâtre. 177cm et 65 kg. Points forts : Sa main droite. Un humain tout ce qui y a de plus-

John : J'ai nommé Gintoki ! Et oui, notre cher samurai à la permanente argentée a décidé de tenter le coup malgré sa coupe hors du coup ! Mais bon applaudissez-le chaleureusement ! « _passe un bras autour des épaules de Gintoki_ » Alors un petit mot ?

Gintoki : « _désespéré_ » Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma coupe ?

John : Somptueux ! Suivant ! « S_'approche du candidat numéro trois à qui il donne une violente tape amicale dans le dos, faisant tomber un objet par terre._ »

Josh : Candidat numéro trois : Date de naissance inconnue. Monture : En acier inoxydable. Verre : Ultra résistant contre les chocs. 11 cm pour un poids de 5 gramme. Un accessoire hyper tendance auprès des geeks-

John : J'ai nommé Shimura Shinpachi! Et un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ce candidat hors du commun !

Shinpachi : Attendez ! Mais là, vous avez présenté mes lunettes ! Et moi ? Hoy ! Et moi dans tout ça !

John : Ensuite, qu'avons-nous ?

Josh : Candidat numéro quatre : 4 septembre. Vierge. Cheveux : Brun foncé. Yeux : Brun. 184cm et 80 kg. Snas le moindre point fort apparent. Un gorille tout droit arrivé des-

John : Et oui ! Même les gorilles se lancent dans la compétition ! Nous en avons pour tous les goûts mes demoiselles ! « _Tout bas_ » Même si celui-ci ferait plus fuir les filles qu'autre chose… Mais comme on dit, tous les goûts sont dans la nature !

Kondo : Hein ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

John : Oui ! Suivant !

Josh : Candidat numéro cinq : Né un 8 juillet. Cancer. Cheveux : Sablonneux coloré. Yeux : Brun rougeâtre. 170cm et 58 kg. Point fort : Torturer les gens. Un humain, bien que le doute subsiste vu son côté sadiq-

John : Okita Sougo ! Le commandant le plus sadique du Shisengumi ! Va-t-il écraser tout le monde par des ruses ignobles ? Non ! Impossible ! Ici toute triche est proscrite et croyez-moi chers téléspectateurs tout est sous contrôle !

Okita : Hijikata-san, vous avez entendu, pas de triche.

Hijikata : Hoy ! C'est à toi qu'il parlait !

John : Et bien même pas besoin de présenter le candidat numéro six. Le numéro cinq l'a fait lui-même. Donc suivant !

Hijikata : Non mais j'y crois pas…

Josh : Candidat numéro huit –

?: Hey ! Vous avez oublié le candidat numéro sept ! J'existe ! M'oubliez pas !

John : Numéro sept alias Yamazaki, le chien du Shisengumi.

Yamazaki : Hey ! Mais-

John : Suivant !

Shinpachi : « _à Yamazaki_ » Te plains pas, toi au moins ils t'ont donné une place…

Yamazaki : «_ Sans voix_ » …

Josh : Candidat numéro huit : Né un 7 septembre. Vierge. Cheveux : Blanc. Yeux : Ténébreux. 180cm et 123 kg. Une espèce encore inconnue pour le mom-

John : Et oui ! Encore un être étrange mais qui sera sûrement faire craquer toutes les filles ! J'ai nommé Elizabeth ! ~

Elizabeth : « _Montre une pancarte_ » Je ne regrette rien.

John : Oh, je vois qu'on se la joue mystérieux. Magnifique ! On sent le maître de la drague par ici.

Josh : Candidat numéro neuf : Né un 26 juin. Cancer. Cheveux : Ebène. Yeux : Brun foncé. 175cm et 56 kg. Humain et accessoirement terroriste.

John : Et voici le grand Katsuro !

Katsura : Ce n'est pas Katsuro mais Katsura.

Josh : Candidat numéro dix : Né un 1 juin. Gémeau. Cheveux : Rose saumon. Yeux : Bleu océan. 170cm et 55 kg. Non-humain.

John : Tu pourrais donner plus d'explication quand même ! Plus ça va et moins y'en a !

Shinpachi & Yamazaki : Hoy ! De qui on se fout là !

John : Bon tant pis… Nous disions donc …Ah oui ! Kamui ! Avec en onzième, son bras droit, Abuto !

Abuto : Tant d'attention me fait plaisir.

Kamui : « _rit_ » Allons Abuto, ce n'est pas important ~ Je compte bien m'amuser un peu plus.

Josh : Candidat numéro douze : Né un 15 novembre. Scorpion. Cheveux : Permanente naturelle brune. Yeux : Caché par des lunettes de soleil. 181cm et 70 kg. Humain.

? : Hahaha « _se frotte les cheveux avec un air débile_ »

Josh : Candidat numéro treize : Né un 10 août. Lion. Cheveux : Noir aux reflets violets. Yeux : Vert olive. 170cm et 60 kg. Humain démoniaque.

? : « _les bras croisés_ » ...

Josh : Candidat num-

John : Hey ! J'ai pas mon mot à dire là ?

Josh : …..

John : J'ai même pas annoncé le nom des deux autres ! Nos téléspectateurs ne peuvent pas le deviner. Donc nous avions Sakamoto et Takasugi juste avant qu'on me laisse de côté tel un vieux chiffon usé. … Bien, tu peux continuer.

Josh : ….Hm. Candidat numéro quatorze : Né un 25 février. Poisson. Cheveux : Blanc. Yeux : Noir. 170cm et 300 kg. Non-humain.

John : Oh ! Mais nous avons un poids lourd, là ! Les autres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Sadaharu est dans la place ! ~

Sadaharu : Waf !

John : Et pour finir le tout dernier candidat ! Et heureusement, je commençais à en avoir marre de ses présentations de robot-

Josh : Candidat numéro quinze : Né un 20 avril. Taureau. Cheveux : Noir. Yeux : Brun foncé. 157cm et 45 kg. Humain.

John : Ou plus précisément ce cher et tendre Kyuubei. Un androgyne qui sera faire chavirer plus d'un cœur !

Josh : Pas de mot de fin, nous avons plus le temps. Nous devons rendre l'antenne.

John : Zut, et bien nous vous retrouvons la prochaine fois pour la présentation rapide des membres du jury et surtout pour la première épreuve ! Attention, préparez-vous bien à une avalanche de beaux gosses prêts à vous ruiner votre vie en quelques minutes !

Josh : On a dit STOP !

* * *

Et voilà, ce n'est que le prologue! Un petit avant goût assez douteux de ce qui vous attend ensuite. Ce n'est pas une fiction très longue normalement. Encore cinq chapitres en gros. Et oui, je n'ai pas encore écrit. Mais j'ai déjà un bout du chapitre deux et si je trouve le temps je posterai donc le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'aurai aimé plus vite mais vu mon emploi du temps pour cette semaine c'est mort...

Sinon une idée du grand gagnant ? De ceux qui passeront jamais la première épreuve ? J'adore quand les lecteurs mettent leurs hypothèses, c'est toujours marrants à lire. Surtout que des fois, certains tombent plutôt juste!

Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça peut m'aider pour la suite! Et promis, ce sera moins ...Comment dire ? Une liste de présentations... on a passé le plus dur là! XD


	2. Les choses sérieuses commencent!

**Auteur**: Moi-même! Je ne m'amuse pas à poster les écrits des autres voyons! Sauf s'ils me supplient...

**Titre**: Prince charmant!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à moi, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon tant pis!

**Pairing**: Et bien je risque d'en décevoir, mais il n'y a pas de pairing, ou alors peut-être quelques sous-entendus. Il y a bien des moments où les personnages aiment en faire qu'à leur tête. ~

**Note**: Je vais simplement répondre à la review qu'on m'a posté, la seule et l'unique! Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien pour un début ~

Alors Lina-chan, sache que tu peux me faire des pavés, j'en serai ravie, alors ne va pas te suicider au liquide vaisselle! Par pitié! XD Sinon, généralement, je ne fais que des fics délirantes... moi et le sérieux ça fait deux, voire bien pire! Ah Kamui et Takasugi, je ne peux que t'apprécier si tu aimes ces personnages ~ Mais bon, je ne dirai rien sur le grand gagnant du concours! Ce sera THE surprise ~ Et pour l'épreuve du stip-tease, j'aimerai bien voir ça avec certains personnages, j'avoue ~ (Pas tous, y'en a certains qui sont l'opposés du mot sexy XD) Enfin bon, tout ça pour te dire un grand merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait grandement plaisir! En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement, histoire de voir si cette fiction est à la hauteur de tes attentes! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre deux**: Les choses sérieuses commencent!

John : Je vous ai manqué ? Avouez-le ! Vous pouvez déjà plus vous passer de moi ! C'est for-

Josh : Arrête. Si tu commences, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Surtout qu'on doit présenter le jury et commencer la première épreuve.

John : Bien, bien, si on ne peut plus s'amuser, passons aux choses sérieuses. Mais avant ça, présentons comme il se doit notre jury féminin. Et oui, qui est le mieux placé pour juger un concours de princes charmants que de charmantes jeunes femmes… Et d'une vieille peau !

?: Qui c'est que tu traites de vieille peau, le gosse !

Josh : Tu viens de te faire une ennemie.

John : C'est pas comme si ça me plaisait d'être galant avec la v-

Josh : Otose. C'est la charmante vieille dame que mon collègue refuse de présenter humblement. Elle est le premier membre du jury et a choisi comme épreuve, celle de la galanterie. Nos chers princes charmants seront-ils à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Nous allons le voir sous peu !

John : On vient de me voler la place ! C'est à moi de faire ce genre d'intro super classe… Enfin, soit, nous commençons avec l'épreuve de galanterie. Pour cela la vieille, son chat, le robot, la masochiste, la merveilleuse Otae « souvenir d'un coup de poing féroce l'obligeant à ne pas lui donner de surnoms douteux pour rester en vie » et la douce Hatsu, la femme de ce cher Hasegawa, se sont réunies pour noter nos candidats durant cette épreuve. Chacune a déjà en tête son épreuve, mais commençons par la vieille peau.

Josh : Otose, Catherine, Tama, Sarutobi, Otae et Hatsu sont donc notre jury. Veuillez les applaudir bien fort puisque mon collègue boude et refuse de faire son travail correctement.

John : Et c'est moi qui fait perdre du temps après ? Bien, si vous voulez bien présenter l'épreuve à tous nos candidats et à nos téléspectateurs, nous vous écoutons.

Un micro en main, Otose que John aime bien surnommé la vieille, comme pas mal de monde, s'avança sur scène. Ou du moins ce qu'on pouvait appeler plus ou moins une scène.

Otose : Bien. C'est une épreuve classique mais indémodable. Vous l'avez sans doute devinez, je parle d'une rencontre au clair de lune entre un jeune homme transit d'amour et la jolie fille qu'il convoite et-

John et Josh : Donc comme elle le disait très bien, jeunes princes, il va falloir montrer comment vous aider la vieille dame à traverser la route ! C'est parti !

Otose : La vieille vous ******** (censuré pour la sensibilité des plus jeunes) !

Josh : Alors qui souhaite passer en premier ? Un volontaire ? Oh oui, je vois le jeune homme là-bas au fond ! « lui fait signe de venir »

John : Oh et n'oublions pas de préciser que dès qu'on aura trois éliminés, l'épreuve sera close et tous ceux qui resteront auront la chance de passer à l'épreuve suivante ! Injuste vous dites ? C'est comme ça. Alors essayez de passer les derniers, vous aurez plus de chances de rester en lice ! Bien maintenant que tout est dit, c'est parti !

Josh : Faites place au premier candidat !

Alors que les applaudissements emplissaient le plateau du studio où était tourné ce jeu télévisé, le premier candidat s'avançait vers Otose. D'un pas léger, il monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la scène improvisée pour l'épreuve en court. On distinguait en arrière plan un paysage dessiné main, sûrement par un enfant au vu des coups de crayon primitifs. Pris par l'annonce tardif de l'épreuve, ils avaient du improviser un arrière plan pour aider les futures princes charmants à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Encore fallait-il qu'ils arrivent à reconnaître le dessin d'une rue et des maisons qui la bordent.

Otose aperçut du coin de l'œil le premier à se jeter à l'eau et décida d'improviser le rôle d'une petite vieille. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle pourrait être encore plus vieille qu'on ne le laissait entendre. Elle commença donc à trembloter et se dirigea à la vitesse d'une tortue vers un passage piéton dessiné par quelques bandes de ruban adhésif. Ils n'avaient pas non plus eu le temps de trouver mieux.

? : Attends, j'vais t'aider !

La fausse petite vieille allait se retourner vers son prince charmant pour le remercier de lui porter un peu d'attention. Même si au fond d'elle, elle pensait qu'il aurait pu se montrer plus courtois. Mais elle sentit soudainement une brusque poigne l'agripper au niveau du bras et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour hurler « Aaaah » à plein poumon, Otose se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans les planches en bois de la scène.

Kaguro : Et voilà ! C'était rapide, non ?

Récupérant un bout de Sukonbu dans sa poche, Kagura, qui s'amusait grandement à ce concours débile, se retourna vers le jury pour admirer les notes de sa performance.

Kaguro : Hoy c'est quoi ça ! Je mérite mieux !

Josh : Voyons, vous vous en sortez bien ! Regardez toutes les notes attentivement ! Il n'y a pas que des cartons. Alors soyez rassuré, les autres auront du mal à battre ça !

Soulagée par les propos rassurants du présentateur, Kagura retourna aux côtés des autres candidats, un sourire fier couvrant tout son visage. Otae brandissait toujours son huit, approuvant totalement ce que faisait Kagura. Elle savait que son amie était se faisait passer pour un homme pour concourir et elle comptait bien l'aider à battre tous ces hommes pathétiques. Sarutobi pensait afficher un deux, pour protester contre cet acte barbare, et surtout pour faire perdre tous ceux qui n'étaient pas son Gin-chan adoré, mais elle se trompa, car elle n'avait pas ses lunettes, et montra un joli neuf. Ce qui ne pouvait que plaire à Kagura. Catherine était plutôt mitigée. Elle voulait aider Kagura, mais elle n'approuvait pas le sort de sa grande amie Otose. Elle céda donc et prit un cinq pour rester neutre. Hatsu montra aucune indulgence et mit la note la plus basse, soit un, puisque le zéro était trop méchant. Pour finir Tama afficha un dix, amplement mérité puisque Kagura avait bien fait passer la vieille dame de l'autre côté de la rue. La condition étant remplie, elle avait droit à la note maximale. Pas plus compliqué pour notre amie robotique.

John : Comme vous pouvez le voir nos candidats sont pleins de ressources ! Maintenant, les autres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Ils doivent aussi aider la vieille dame. Mais peut-être plus à traverser…

Josh : Ce serait déjà bien qu'elle soit encore vivante.

Un bref regard en direction de la scène leurs indiqua qu'Otose n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle avait à moitié traversé le plancher. Aucun des présentateurs ne voulaient aller voir pour annoncer le décès de la vieille dame. Et puis comme personne ne semblait s'en faire, il n'y avait pas de raisons de paniquer.

John : Oh mais que vois-je ! Un autre candidat essaye de tenter sa chance !

Josh : Arrivera-t-il à battre le 6.6 de Kaguro ?

Le suspense était à son comble alors que le courageux s'avançait à son tour sur la scène. Il grimpa les marches et arriva à la hauteur d'Otose. Il resta un moment à contempler l'état de la vieille, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de s'y prendre. Il n'était pas question de se louper, il devait impressionner quelqu'un dans l'assemblée du jury.

?: Ne vous en faites pas madame, je vais vous ai-

Otose : C'est MADEMOISELLE !

Sous le regard impressionné des présentateurs et blasé des autres, Otose sortit brusquement du trou où elle était coincée pour enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme venu à son secours. Elle le regarda planer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle avant de s'encastrer dans le mur.

Otose : Et puis depuis quand on mate une femme alors qu'elle est dans le pétrin !

John : Sacré punch !

Josh : Oh ! Mais on dirait bien que les paroles de notre jury en chef aient fait leur effet sur les autres membres.

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un bloc vers les membres du jury qui affichaient à l'unanimité un beau zéro comme note finale.

John : Il faut croire qu'un pervers n'a pas sa place chez les princes charmants ! Dommage pour lui ! Mais les autres candidats peuvent souffler un peu, on a enfin notre premier éliminé, le gorille !

Josh : Kondo. Enfin je crois.

John : Si même toi tu doutes, c'est qu'il était préférable de l'oublier.

Josh : Sûrement. Alors qui sera le suivant ? Personne ne veut tenter sa chance ?

Une légère tension régnait sur les candidats. L'élimination était tellement facile. Une erreur et c'était cuit. Tous avaient une bonne raison, du moins à leur goût, d'être là et aucun n'allait se laisser faire. Ils comptaient suivre l'idée du présentateur, passer en dernier pour laisser les autres s'éliminer comme des grands. Mais en pensant tous comme cela, ils allaient finir par se condamner. Heureusement quelqu'un semblait motivé pour prendre la suite.

Okita : Bien, bien, Hijikata-san je vais aller rattraper les bêtises de Kondo.

Hijikata : Et n'en rajoute pas ! Je te connais assez, alors … essaye d'être un peu sérieux !

Pour toute réponse, Okita offrit un sourire à son supérieur et celui-ci pâlit. Il avait envoyé le pire élément pour rattraper les erreurs de Kondo. Le Shinsengumi allait être tourné en ridicule en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il se frappa donc le visage d'une main et se tourna. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le massacre. Et puis d'un côté si Okita se faisait éliminer, ce serait plus simple pour remonter la côte du Shinsengumi dans ce concours débile. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les baby-sitter et les princes charmants, ce n'était pas compatible.

Yamazaki : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal…

Hijikata : M'en parle pas !

Okita : Hoy, allez la vieille faut penser à y aller !

Hijikata : OKITA !

Trop tard, le temps qu'il se rend compte de la situation et qu'il se retourne, Okita avait déjà son bazooka pointé sur Otose. C'était la meilleure motivation qu'il avait trouvé pour faire traverser la vieille dame.

Hijikata : Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu veux la faire sauter ou quoi !

Okita : Vous avez raison. Elle ne le mérite pas. Mais vous si.

Sur ces mots, le jeune officier tourna son arme pour la pointer contre son supérieur, prêt à tirer pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Dans son champ de vision au lieu de tomber sur Hijikata, il aperçut quelqu'un passer devant lui et dégainer un sabre. Bien que l'arme n'était pas pointée sur lui, son champ de tir étant obstrué, il releva le regard. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Takasugi, katana en main, défier Gintoki qui commençait déjà à regretter d'être rentrer dans ce concours.

Otose : Bien les deux guignols sur la scène, vous êtes disqualifiés pour ne pas avoir respecté l'épreuve. Tous les autres membres sont d'accord avec moi alors sortez.

En dehors de Sarutobi, qui sans lunettes, confondait encore les panneaux et affichait des notes plus ou moins flatteuses, les autres membres du jury affichait la même note que pour Kondo.

John : Et bien voilà ! L'épreuve est déjà finie. Nous avons trois candidats éliminés maintenant !

Josh : Kondo avec 0. Et Okita et Takasugi aussi. Nous avons quand même eu droit à une prestation digne de ce nom avec Kaguro et son magnifique 6.6 !

John : Pour la peine, Kaguro gagne un délicieux repas ! Oui, un bol de ramen gratuit dans une des boutiques partenaires ! …même si y'en a qu'une.

Josh : Applaudissez fort nos chers candidats sélectionnés pour participer à l'épreuve suivante. Celle-ci sera présentée par Catherine. Mais bien sûr elle ne sera pas dévoilée avant la prochaine émission !

John : Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends à mon oreillette -

Josh : On n'a pas d'oreillettes.

John : Fais comme si, ça fait plus professionnel ! Donc comme je disais, la régie vient de m'annoncer qu'un candidat pourra être sauvé. Oui, vous, public, pouvez nous aider à sauver un candidat. Mais qu'un seul. Alors envoyez-nous vite le nom de votre petit favori qui s'est fait éliminer au numéro affiché en bas de l'écran !

Josh : Comme le numéro ne risque pas de s'afficher le voici : XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

John : Et voilà ! A la prochaine !

Josh : … Enfin, j'ai bien cru que ça n'allait jamais finir.

John : Chut, je crois qu'on est encore à l'antenne !

Josh : Zut.

* * *

Et voilà le second chapitre! Pour une fois que j'arrive à poster vite...Enfin assez vite! Donc je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme, soit un chapitre par semaine. Mais je ne garantie rien vu que les exam arrivent à grand pas. Enfin on s'en fout.

J'attends avec impatience des critiques, ça me booste et surtout ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Et puis là, si vous postez, vous pourrez peut-être sauver un personnage! Donc surtout n'hésitez pas, les princes charmants éliminés comptes sur vous ! ~

Sur ce, à la prochaine ~


	3. Il est temps de se jeter à l'eau!

**Auteur**: Moi-même! Je ne m'amuse pas à poster les écrits des autres voyons! Sauf s'ils me supplient...

**Titre**: Prince charmant!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à moi, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon tant pis!

**Pairing**: Et bien je risque d'en décevoir, mais il n'y a pas de pairing, ou alors peut-être quelques sous-entendus. Il y a bien des moments où les personnages aiment en faire qu'à leur tête. ~

**Note**: Et je suis fière de moi, je respecte mes délais. J'avais dit que je posterai la semaine prochaine et même si on est dimanche, je respecte ma parole! ~ En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

Et merci à la personne qui a laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, elle a pu sauver deux candidats grâce à ça! Et je suis sûre que les candidats sauvés lui sont très reconnaissants pour ce sauvetage ~

* * *

**Chapitre trois**: Il est temps de se jeter à l'eau!

John : Bien le bonjour ! Nous revoilà pour la deuxième épreuve de ce grand tournoi de princes charmants ! Accrochez-vous, ça risque de décoiffer vu les participants plus que motivés qui sont parmi nous aujourd'hui !

Josh : Nous vous rappelons que plusieurs candidats ont vu leur chance se terminer dès la première épreuve. Il s'agissait de Kondo, Okita et Takasugi.

John : Mais par chance, nous avons eu quelques coups de téléphone pour en sauver un !

Josh : Non, malheureusement on en a eu qu'un et vu que la personne a voté pour deux personnes, nous sommes obligés de les ramener dans l'équipe.

John : On n'était pas obligé de leur dire qu'on avait eu qu'un seul coup de fil ! On a l'air de quoi maintenant ! T'es pas malin des fois… Donc bon, passons vite fait là-dessus pour ne pas se ridiculiser plus encore !

Josh : Ah oui, désolé.

John : Donc comme on disait juste avant, grâce à vous téléspectateurs, nous avons l'honneur de reprendre Takasugi et Okita parmi nos rangs ! Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Josh : Bien maintenant que tous nos concurrents sont en train de se préparer, laissons à notre jury le soin de présenter l'épreuve.

John : Allez le chat ! On monte sur scène !

Josh : Appelle-la au moins Catherine…

John : Comme si je pouvais me souvenir le nom de tout le monde !

Après un bref soupir désespéré de la part de Josh, toute l'attention se focalisa sur Catherine qui était monté sur scène et allumait son micro, non sans exploser les tympans de tout le monde.

Catherine : Après l'épreuve de galanterie, j'ai opté pour une épreuve plus sexy !

John : Non, non ! Mes demoiselles on se calme, ce n'est pas une épreuve de strip-tease !

Josh : Le producteur avait peur que ça choque la sensibilité des plus jeunes, même si vu l'horaire de diffusion, ça ne risque pas grand-chose….

John : Peut-être pourra-t-on organiser une épreuve bonus…

Josh : Oublie ça ! On va se faire taper sur les doigts !

Catherine : ET donc ! Ce sera une épreuve pour le maillot de bain le plus sexy ! Alors surprenez-nous, chers princes charmants ! ~

Après un petit clin d'œil qui en fit frémir la grande majorité, Catherine rendit le micro qu'on lui avait passé et retourna s'installer avec les autres membres du jury. La scène était donc vide pour le moment mais un prince charmant allait bientôt se montrer, dès que les présentateurs auraient annoncé le début de l'épreuve. Pour cette dernière, le studio avait opté pour une scène en forme de podium pour laisser les princes en maillot de bain défiler et impressionner le jury.

John : Pour cette épreuve, nous avons décidé d'un ordre de passage, tout à fait aléatoire.

Josh : Alors dès que nous allons annoncer votre nom, veuillez passer sur scène et faire votre prestation. Il est impossible de quitter la scène tant que le jury n'aura pas décidé d'une note. Et comme la fois précédente, tout s'arrête dès qu'on aura éliminé trois candidats.

John : Alors vous êtes prêts ? Oui ! Alors c'est parti ! Commençons sans plus attendre par Kaguroooooo !

Josh : On commence toujours par lui, non ?

John : Il a gagné l'épreuve précédente alors autant lui donner un handicap et commencer l'épreuve alors que le jury n'est pas chaud !

Josh : Ah oui bien vu ! Donc Kaguro, à vous de jouer !

Derrière un vieux rideau un peu moisi se trouvaient tous les candidats qui attendaient leur tour pour passer. Kagura sorti donc de derrière celui-ci et se retrouva sur scène. Un large sourire sur le visage, une marche fière, c'est ainsi qu'elle se pavana sur scène, sans la moindre honte.

John : Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'on tente de lancer une nouvelle mode ! Comme toujours les avant-gardistes ont un goût prononcé pour les modes les plus moches.

Josh : Chuuut ! Tu n'es pas censé les détruire mais faire leur promotion !

John : Certes, certes mais pourquoi était-il obligé de mettre ces trucs…Enfin on dirait des ornements pour les cheveux, mais au niveau du torse… Il est pudique au point de vouloir cacher ses tétons ?

Josh : Oublie ce détail et passe au maillot de bain.

John : Un maillot de bain typiquement masculin. Oui, un caleçon rouge bordé d'une rayure jaune, rien de bien alarmant, ni moderne. Bref, Kaguro a choisi le côté classique de ce côté.

Josh : Et le jury semble moyennement apprécier l'ensemble puisque Kaguro finit avec un petit 5.1 de moyenne.

John : Les autres seront-ils faire revivre la flamme de la passion chez notre jury ou resteront-ils aussi peu enthousiastes face aux futurs spectacles ?

Josh : Nous allons vite le découvrir avec le prochain candidat qui n'est autre qu'Elizabeth !

Alors que les applaudissements retentissaient, Elizabeth sortit à son tour de derrière de le rideau alors que Kaguro retournait s'y cacher. La surprise fut de taille alors que les gens découvraient le nouveau candidat vêtu de la même façon que depuis le début du concours.

Josh : Où est votre maillot ?

John : Pas sûr que tu aurais du demander ça…

En effet, Josh regretta amèrement sa demande lorsqu'Elizabeth s'agita bizarrement et recracha un slip de bain rose fluo par sa grande bouche.

Josh : Erk… Je crois que je ne préfère pas en savoir plus.

John : Le jury semble aussi dégoûté que nous pour le choix, pourtant, Elizabeth ne finit pas avec 0 mais avec un 3.1 ! Je crois que Tama n'a peut-être pas compris comment noter les gens puisqu'elle met des dix à tous ceux qui semblent respecter les consignes… Et l'autre perverse qui n'a jamais ses lunettes note vraiment n'importe comment à mon avis.

Josh : Peut-être devrions-nous lui offrir des lunettes pour la prochaine fois…

John : Pas de fric pour ça et puis c'est plus marrant. Bien ! Maintenant accueillons notre troisième candidat, ce cher Katsuro !

Sans avoir ramassé son maillot de bain, Elizabeth retourna à sa place alors que surgissait Katsura de derrière le rideau avec une pose des plus ridicules.

Katsura : Ce n'est pas Katsuro ! C'est Katsura !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Le choix du candidat pour son maillot dénoté d'un fort manque de goût et le jury se vit dans l'obligation de mettre les pires notes possibles. Excepté à nouveau pour Tama et Sarutobi qui donnèrent de bonnes notes.

John : Bien, bien, alors que Katsuro a opté pour un maillot de bain une pièce très féminin au vu de la dentelle et des froufrous…

Josh : Peut-être était-il aussi pudique que Kaguro et souhaite cacher ses tétons… Sait-on jamais. Reste qu'il n'obtient qu'un horrible 2.6. Mais il n'est pas encore le dernier à passer alors tant que nous n'avons pas d'élimination directe, nous sommes obligés de continuer avec les autres.

John : Et ainsi peut-être que Katsuro sera sauvé par des prestations encore pire que la sienne !

Katsura : « derrière le rideau » Ce n'est pas Katsuro ! C'est Katsura !

John : Bien, continuons avec le prochain candidat !

Le jury semblait si dur face aux prestations des premiers candidats que les autres attendaient avec une grande anxiété le moment de leur passage. Les présentateurs s'estimaient extrêmement chanceux d'avoir pensé à une liste pour l'ordre de passage pour forcer à faire passer les candidats sans avoir à attendre des lustres qu'un se lance. La précédente épreuve leur avait servi de leçon, même s'il y avait toujours eu un idiot pour se lancer. Là, ils avaient quand même éliminer la plupart des idiots donc ils devaient se débrouiller sans eux.

Josh : Hijikata Toshiro !

John : Veuillez donc applaudir notre quatrième candidat !

Alors que quelques pauvres applaudissements retentissaient, la plupart provenant des présentateurs, Hijikata s'avançait d'un pas sûr de lui. Du moins, il essayait de le faire croire mais sa démarche raide ne pouvait tromper personne. Comme maillot de bain, il avait décidé d'opter pour quelque chose de très sobre. Il avait donc pris un slip de bain noir, plutôt moulant qu'il avait accordé avec des lunettes de soleil et un autre accessoire hyper tendance.

John : Oh mais monsieur ose la nouvelle mode !

Josh : Quelle nouvelle mode ? J'ai loupé un truc ?

John : Mais non, c'et pour faire grandiose quoi… Avec l'équipe de bras cassés de princes qu'on a, autant surjouer ! Donc je disais… Ah oui ! La nouvelle tendance arrive enfin avec ce cher Hijikata qui ose glisser dans son maillot de bain un… C'est quoi ce truc au fait ?

Josh : Aucune idée mais ça donne pas envie !

Hijikata : C'est un tube de mayonnaise !

John : Oh, alors la nouvelle tendance serait de porter un tube de mayonnaise dans son slip ? Les gens ont vraiment des idées tordues de nos jours !

Face aux commentaires très déstabilisants des présentateurs, Hijikata s'était arrêté au milieu de son défilé sur la scène. On pouvait même remarquer quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Mais aucun ne savait si c'était de gêne, de colère ou des deux.

John : Oh une nouvelle technique de défilé ? Est-ce que le coup du manche à balais va faire son effet !

Josh : On dirait que non. Depuis le début le jury semble plus que refroidi par le spectacle. On sent venir l'élimination !

Alors que Josh prévoyait le pire pour le candidat en scène, certaines personnes n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. En effet, deux éclairs apparurent de chaque côté de la pièce pour rejoindre la scène qu'ils escaladèrent avec plus ou moins de mal.

Josh : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là !

John : Attends, laisse-les, ça peut être marrant !

Retenant son collègue par la manche, John ne lâchait pas du regard la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Les princes charmants de l'émission avaient plus de ressources qu'il ne l'avait imaginé quand on lui avait sorti le scénario.

Les réactions furent très variées face à la scène. Certaines personnes criaient aux scandales, d'autres trouvaient ça inadmissible, et pour finir le reste était trop perturbé par la tournure des évènements pour réagir. Il fallait dire que l'arrivée d'Okita et Kondo n'était pas du tout prévue. L'un avait beau arborer un magnifique maillot de bain au couleur de superman avec un masque rouge, l'autre ne portait que le masque, choquant ainsi des millions de personnes, ou presque. Et ce n'était pas encore le pire !

Hijikata : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !

Okita : On vient à la rescousse, Hijikata-san. On va vous embellir en un clin d'œil !

Kondo : Laisse-nous faire !

Hijikata : Non, non, non ! Je me débrouille très bien !

Alors qu'il attrapait les mains de Kondo qui semblaient vouloir commettre une bêtise monumentale, il n'eut pas le temps de freiner celles d'Okita qui baissèrent son slip de bain en une fraction de seconde. Une fois le méfait accompli, les deux complices décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de fuir la scène et partirent ainsi se cacher loin de la colère d'Hijikata.

Hijikata : Revenez là, bande de fumiers ! Vous allez me payer ça !

Josh : Il serait peut-être temps de penser à remonter le sli-

John : Non, non ! Attendez deux secondes.

Un sourire peu rassurant sur les lèvres, John s'avança vers Hijikata qui était plus que pâle d'être ainsi mis à nu devant autant de monde. Sans parler que le présentateur n'allait pas aider à améliorer la situation. Il avait droit d'animer une émission pourrie qui ne plaisait à personne alors autant s'amuser un peu de son côté. Il attrapa le tube de mayonnaise qui gisait par terre et le tendit au candidat face à lui.

John : Voilà, on va censurer un peu avec cette mayonnaise donc assurez-vous de bien bouger avec le tube devant votre petit soldat ! ~

Une petite tape sur l'épaule et le voilà reparti vers son collègue qui approuvait totalement l'idée. Et il ne semblait pas être le seul. Le jury avait lâché son masque d'impassibilité pour laisser place à une euphorie générale.

John : Oh mais que vois-je ! Une ribambelle de dix pour ce cher Okita, même Sarutobi a affiché un dix! Elle qui ne voulait l'accorder qu'à son cher Gintoki chéri ! Et nous avons que des zéros pour le gorille, mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Surtout qu'il ne fait plus partie du jeu !

Hijikata : Hoy ! C'est moi qu'on doit noter, non ?

Quel choc pour ce cher Hijikata qui devait rester planté là avec pour seule couverture son tube de mayonnaise. Il ne pouvait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre note, quelle plaie !

Gintoki : Hey ! Je crois comprendre que l'épreuve à changer alors me voilà !

Hijikata : Hoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là comme ça toi !

Gintoki : Je suis là pour concourir voyons ! Donc attent-… Hey ! Mais il fait quoi là !

Le samurai à la permanente argentée baissa son regard vers le présentateur qui mangeait à la petite cuillère le parfait qu'il utilisait comme censure. Utiliser un tube de mayonnaise n'était bon que pour Hijikata.

John : J'aide. Votre parfait est en train de fondre alors on va éviter d'en mettre partout. Et comme vous avez les mains prises, j'en profite pour le manger à votre place… pour vous aider, évidement !

Josh : Tu ne sais pas où a traîné ce parfait, alors arrête maintenant !

Pendant que Josh essayait de ramener John sur le bon chemin, Hijikata et Gintoki se prenaient la tête. L'un ayant décidé de ne pas se laisser devancer par l'autre, tandis que ce dernier essayait de trouver un moyen de retrouver sa dignité tant qu'il en était encore temps. Surtout qu'Hijikata n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Gintoki avait décidé de l'imiter.

Pile à ce moment là, un autre candidat, qui avait saisi l'occasion, fit son entrée sur scène. Un choix judicieux pour la tenue fit remonter un grand intérêt chez le jury pour le concours. Kyuubei s'avançait donc timidement sur scène, les joues roses alors qu'elle avait opté pour un caleçon bleu et une veste blanche. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour la tenue, étant donné qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle avait quelques attributs à cacher. Surtout que Kagura avait déjà utilisé la technique des ornements pour les cheveux alors fallait trouver une autre idée.

Otae : Vas-y Kyu-chan ! T'es la meilleure !

Par chance, le cri d'Otae se perdit parmi ceux des autres qui se battaient encore sur la scène. Personne ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Mais un cri strident les stoppa net. Chacun lâcha son adversaire pour se tourner vers les autres et surtout vers la scène qui venait de se dérouler. A peine avaient-ils fait volte face qu'un bruit sourd retentit.

John : Oh, le gorille a encore volé à travers la pièce !

Josh : Oh ! Mais c'est une femme !

John : Le gorille ? Vu ce qu'il a entre les jambes je crois pas qu'on puisse dire une telle chose…

Josh : Je parle de Kyuubei !

Après avoir haussé un sourcil, John se retourna vers le candidat et aperçut rapidement la poitrine que la jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de cacher en reprenant ses esprits. Kondo avait osé ouvrir sa veste et vu son allergie aux hommes, elle avait immédiatement réagi en l'envoyant valser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

John : Ah ! Tu es sûr ? Faut que j'aille vérifier pour être sûr !

Josh : Oh là ! Tu t'arrêtes là pervers ! C'est une fille, ça ne trompe personne. Donc Kyuubei est donc disqualifiée et ne pourra pas être repêché par les téléspectateurs !

John : Dommage…j'aurai aimé vérifier…

Josh : Et finir comme le gorille peut-être ?

Tandis que John évaluait les risques de vérifier si c'était bien une fille ou non, Kyuubei partit en courant se cacher dans les vestiaires. Elle qui voulait participer pour séduire Otae et lui prouver sa virilité, elle s'était bien loupé sur ce coup.

Otae : Vous devriez avoir honte !

Les paroles de la jeune fille ramenèrent tout le monde à la réalité. Otae s'était levée et avait quitté sa chaise pour se diriger vers deux des concurrents qui ne s'étaient pas encore montrés sur scène. Elle leur faisait face, faisant craquer ses doigts.

Otae : Faire disqualifier les autres au lieu de vous battre à la loyale, vous devriez avoir honte !

Sakamoto : Hahahaha, je crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche !

Yamazaki : Hey ! Mais non ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est …. Euuuh !

Pointant du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait l'instant d'avant ce chez Kondo, Yamazaki se retrouva ainsi à court d'alibis. Son chef avait osé filer en douce et lui laissé porter le chapeau de ses méfaits. Quel lâche !

Otae : N'accusez pas les autres ! Ils ont joué franc jeu eux !

Les autres membres du jury approuvèrent, ainsi que les présentateurs et la plupart des autres candidats. Les deux concurrents accusés à tord pâlirent alors qu'Otae s'approchait d'eux, un regard terrifiant sur le visage. Et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour les dire, les deux se retrouvèrent projeter loin de la scène.

Josh : Et voilà ! Encore deux à se faire éliminer. Quelle idée de tricher en faisant éliminer les autres.

John : Oh mais le compte est bon ! On a trois éliminés ! Les autres candidats peuvent donc respirer, ils sont qualifiés pour l'épreuve suivante !

Josh : N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez encore en sauver un.

John : Mais pas une. Kyuubei est définitivement rayée de la liste. Une fille n'étant pas acceptée dans le concours.

Josh : Alors vous pouvez repêcher Yamazaki ou Sakamoto. Et pour finir Okita gagne un bol de ramen puisqu'il a obtenu la meilleure note de toute l'épreuve.

John : Bon sang, il s'en sort bien le petit !

Josh : A demain pour la suite de votre programme favori !

John : Avec cette fois, notre chère Tama qui va choisir l'épreuve pour nos futurs princes charmants ! ~

* * *

Comme la dernière fois, il est possible de sauver un candidat, donc n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ~

Et comme j'ai rien écrit du chapitre suivant, que j'ai une semaine chargée, je doute pouvoir poster pendant la semaine prochaine. Mais je ne dis pas non plus que c'est mort. On verra bien, je vais faire de mon mieux, en attendant j'espère avoir quelques critiques ou commentaires histoire de voir si ça plait toujours ou pas! ^^

A bientôt ~


End file.
